wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
John
For information on this character in the cartoon, see John (cartoon). John is a character in the Wayside School books. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. He is a smart student who could only read words written upside down, until he got his brain flipped. He is best friends with Joe, and regularly teases Dana. Appearance It is described that John has a round head with light brown hair. According to Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School, his hair is shorter than Joe's and Dana's, but equally as thick. Aside from this, however, little is known about what John looks like. Personality In the books, John is a student described as being one of the smartest in Mrs. Jewls's class. However, he has the misfortune of only being able to read things upside-down ("John"). By the end of the chapter, however, he accidentally flips his brain upside-down, now reversing his vision, letting him read everything right, but making him see everything else incorrectly. John is fairly pessimistic, as it is revealed that John had given up trying to stand on his round head, though he seems to be really happy when he gets things right. In Wayside School is Falling Down, it is revealed John occasionally likes bullying Dana ("A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn"), which persists around the course of the series, until the cartoon, where he and Dana seem to be on good terms. Often, his best friend Joe assists him in teasing Dana. Relationships Joe and John hurriedly finishing potato salad together. ("Another Story About Potatoes," 2004)]]In the books, Joe is stated to be John's best friend. The two are first seen interacting in "Joe," when John is upset when Joe misses a kickball match, but they aren't confirmed to be friends until "John," where Joe tries to help John stand on his head by standing on his head whenever he falls over. For the rest of the series, they are seen interacting frequently, in "A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn," Joe jokes with John when he's making fun of Dana, and later in "Another Story About Potatoes," they eat potato salad together at lunch, particularly when the salad morphs into Mrs. Gorf. John and Joe are excited to regroup in "Explanation," though by "Stupid," Miss Wendy Nogard leads to them breaking off their friendship. It is likely they became friends again after the events of "The Little Stranger," however, as it is stated that "all the hate flew out the window" at the end of that chapter. Dana John frequently is seen teasing Dana in the books, as first seen in "A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn," when John teases her whenever she laughs or cries too loud when reading a book. Dana worries at the end of the chapter that she might actually like John when she realizes she actually likes the books she's reading, but it seems their relationship is predominantly negative, as later in "Poetry," he teases her about lending her his pen, and she calls him a "ratfink" in response. In "Valooosh," the two are seen dancing together, but chances are this interaction isn't positive, as they use this as an opportunity to trip each other to the ground. Appearances For a list of every chapter John is seen in, see here. Trivia *In the books, he was the second student transformed into an apple by Mrs. Gorf. The first was Joe. *John dislikes eggs. ("Spelling") Gallery See a gallery for John here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters